In general, a vehicle is provided with a passenger compartment of a predetermined size so a driver and accompanying passengers can board the vehicle. Doors for opening and closing the passenger compartment are installed on the vehicle body.
In a passenger vehicle, the doors for opening and closing the passenger compartment may have a front door disposed toward the front of the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and a rear door disposed toward the rear of the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The front door and the rear door are installed on the vehicle body so as to be rotated conventionally via a hinge.
In a van which many people can board, the doors for opening and closing the passenger compartment open and close the passenger compartment with sliding movement forward and rearward along the longitudinal direction of the van.
The sliding-type doors for opening and closing the passenger compartment of the van open the passenger compartment by moving rearward along the longitudinal direction of the van and close the passenger compartment by moving forward along the longitudinal direction of the van. This has the advantage of needing less space to open and close the doors than a hinge-type door, and also one can fully open the door in smaller opening and closing spaces.
However, according to the prior art, in the sliding-type doors for opening and closing the passenger compartment, it was necessary that the structure that locked the sliding-type doors and the rails thereof be smoothly pivoted, so that the structure could release the sliding-type doors and the sliding-type doors could slide smoothly after the rotation movement thereof.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.